wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
W pustyni i w puszczy/Rozdział XXV
Słońce wzeszło nareszcie i rozświeciło dżunglę, kępy drzew i las. Lwy znikły, zanim pierwszy promień zabłysnął na widnokręgu. Staś kazał Kalemu rozniecić ogień, a Mei wydobyć rzeczy Nel ze skórzanego worka, w którym były upakowane, wysuszyć je i przebrać dziewczynkę jak najprędzej. Sam wziąwszy strzelbę poszedł zwiedzić obozowisko, a zarazem przypatrzyć się spustoszeniu, jakiego narobiła burza i dwaj nocni mordercy. Zaraz za zeribą, z której zostały tylko kołki, leżał pierwszy koń zżarty prawie do połowy, o sto kroków drugi, ledwie napoczęty, a zaraz za nim trzeci z wyszarpanym brzuchem i ze zgruchotanym łbem. Wszystkie straszny przedstawiały widok, oczy bowiem miały otwarte, pełne zakrzepłego przerażenia, i wyszczerzone zęby. Ziemia była stratowana, w zagłębieniach całe kałuże krwi. Stasia porwała taka złość, że w tej chwili prawie życzył sobie, żeby zza jakiejś kępy wychyliła się kudłata głowa ociężałego po nocnej uczcie rozbójnika i żeby mógł wpakować mu kulę. Ale musiał odłożyć zemstę na czas późniejszy, obecnie bowiem miał co innego do roboty. Należało odnaleźć i połapać pozostałe konie. Chłopiec przypuszczał, że musiały schronić się w lesie, również jak Saba, którego trupa nigdzie nie było widać. Nadzieja, że wierny towarzysz niedoli nie padł ofiarą drapieżników, uradowała tak Stasia, że nabrał lepszej otuchy, a jego radość powiększyło jeszcze odnalezienie osła. Pokazało się, że mądry długouch nie chciał nawet utrudzać się zbyt daleką ucieczką. Zaszył się po prostu na zewnątrz zeriby w kąt utworzony przez kopiec termitów i drzewo - i tam mając zabezpieczoną głowę i boki czekał, co się stanie dalej, gotów w danym razie odeprzeć napad za pomocą bohaterskiego wierzgania. Ale lwy najwidoczniej nie dostrzegły go wcale, więc gdy słońce wzeszło i niebezpieczeństwo minęło, uważał za stosowne położyć się i odpocząć po dramatycznych wrażeniach nocnych. Staś krążąc koło obozowiska odnalazł wreszcie na rozmiękłej ziemi wyciski kopyt końskich. Ślady szły w stronę lasu, a potem skręcały ku wąwozowi. Była to okoliczność pomyślna, albowiem połapanie koni w wąwozie nie przedstawiało wielkich trudności. O kilkanaście kroków dalej znalazło się w trawie pęto, które jeden z koni zerwał w ucieczce. Ten musiał odbiec tak daleko, że na razie można go było uważać za straconego. Natomiast dwa inne dostrzegł Staś za niską skałą, nie w samym parowie, lecz na jego brzegu. Jeden z nich tarzał się, drugi szczypał młodą, jasnozieloną trawę. Oba wyglądały niesłychanie zmęczone jakby po długiej drodze. Ale światło dzienne wygnało trwogę z ich serc, gdyż powitały Stasia krótkim, przyjaznym rżeniem. Koń, który się tarzał, zerwał się na nogi, przy czym chłopiec zauważył, że i ten wyswobodził się także z pęt, na szczęście jednak wolał widocznie zostać przy towarzyszu niż uciekać, gdzie go oczy poniosą. Staś zostawił oba pod skałą i poszedł nad brzeg wąwozu, by przekonać się, czy dalsza nim podróż jest możliwa. Jakoż obaczył, że z powodu wielkiego spadku woda już spłynęła i że dno jest prawie suche. Po chwili uwagę jego zwrócił jakiś białawy przedmiot zaplątany w pnącze zwieszające się z przeciwległej ściany skalnej. Pokazało się, że był to dach namiotu, który uderzenie wichru przyniosło aż tutaj i wbiło w gęstwinę, tak że woda nie mogła go porwać. Namiot zapewniał, bądź co bądź, małej Nel lepsze schronienie niż sklecony naprędce z gałęzi szałas, więc odnalezienie tej zguby uradowało Stasia mocno. Ale radość jego zwiększyła się jeszcze, gdy w niszy skalnej ukrytej nieco wyżej pod lianami wyskoczył Saba trzymający w zębach jakieś zwierzę, którego głowa i ogon zwieszały się po obu stronach jego paszczy. Potężny pies wydrapał się w mgnieniu oka na górę i złożył u nóg Stasia pręgowaną hienę z pogruchotanym grzbietem i odgryzioną nogą, po czym jął machać ogonem i poszczekiwać radośnie, jakby chciał mówić: "Stchórzyłem, wyznaję, przed lwami, ale co prawda, to i wy siedzieliście na drzewie jak pentarki. Patrz jednak, żem nie zmarnował nocy." I tak był dumny z siebie, że Staś zaledwie zdołał go skłonić, by zostawił na miejscu cuchnące zwierzę i nie zanosił go w podarunku Nel. Gdy powrócili obaj, w obozie palił się już suty ogień, a w naczyniach wrzała woda, w której gotowały się ziarna durry, dwie pentarki i wędzone paski polędwicy z gnu. Nel była już przebrana w suchą odzież, ale wyglądała tak mizernie i blado, że Staś zląkł się o nią i wziąwszy ją za rękę, by się przekonać, czy nie ma gorączki, zapytał: - Nel, co tobie jest? - Nic, Stasiu, tylko mi się bardzo chce spać. - Wierzę! Po takiej nocy! Ręce, chwała Bogu, masz zimne. Ach! co to była za noc! Oczywiście, że ci się chce spać. I mnie także. Ale czy nie czujesz się chora? - Boli mnie trochę głowa. Staś położył jej rękę na czole. Główka była zimna tak jak i ręce, to jednak dowodziło właśnie ogromnego wyczerpania i osłabienia, więc chłopiec westchnął i rzekł: - Zjesz coś ciepłego, a potem zaraz położysz się spać i będziesz spała aż do wieczora. Dziś pogoda przynajmniej piękna i nie będzie tak jak wczoraj. A Nel spojrzała na niego ze strachem. - Ale my tu nie będziemy nocowali? - Tu nie, bo tu leżą zagryzione konie; wybierzemy jakie inne drzewo lub też pojedziemy do wąwozu i tam urządzimy taką zeribę, jakiej świat nie widział. Będziesz tak spała spokojnie jak w Port-Saidzie. Lecz ona złożyła rączki i poczęła go prosić ze łzami, żeby jechali dalej, gdyż w tym strasznym miejscu nie będzie mogła oka zmrużyć i zachoruje z pewnością. I tak go błagała, tak powtarzała patrząc mu w oczy: "Co, Stasiu? - dobrze?" - że zgodził się na wszystko. - Więc pojedziemy wąwozem - rzekł - bo tam jest cień. Przyrzeknij mi tylko, że jeśli ci zbraknie sił albo będzie ci słabo, to mi powiesz. - Nie zbraknie, nie zbraknie! Przywiążesz mnie do siodła i usnę w drodze doskonale. - Nie. Siądę na tego samego konia i będę cię trzymał, Kali i Mea pojadą na drugim, a osioł poniesie namiot. - Dobrze! dobrze! - Zaraz po śniadaniu musisz się trochę przespać. Nie możemy i tak wyruszyć przed południem, ponieważ jest dużo do roboty. Trzeba połapać konie, złożyć namiot, urządzić inaczej juki. Część rzeczy zostawimy, bo teraz mamy wszystkiego dwa konie. Zejdzie nam na tym parę godzin, a ty tymczasem prześpisz się i wzmocnisz. Dziś będzie upał, ale pod drzewem cienia nie zbraknie. - A ty i Mea, i Kali? Mnie tak przykro, że ja jedna będę spała, a wy się musicie męczyć... - Owszem, znajdzie się i dla nas czas. O mnie się nie troszcz. Ja w Port-Saidzie w czasie egzaminów nie sypiałem często po całych nocach, o czym nawet i mój ojciec nie wiedział... Koledzy nie sypiali także. Ale co mężczyzna, to nie taka mała mucha jak ty. Nie masz pojęcia, jak dziś wyglądasz... zupełnie jak szklana! Zostały tylko oczy i czupryna, a twarzy wcale nie ma. Mówił to żartobliwie, ale w duszy się bał, gdyż przy mocnym świetle dziennym Nel miała twarz po prostu chorą, i po raz pierwszy zrozumiał jasno, że jeśli tak dalej pójdzie, to biedne dziecko nie tylko może, ale i musi umrzeć. I na tę myśl zadygotały pod nim nogi, albowiem poczuł nagle, że w razie jej śmierci on także nie miałby ani po co żyć, ani po co wracać do Port-Saidu. "Bo cóż bym wtedy miał do roboty?" - pomyślał. Na chwilę odwrócił się, by Nel nie dostrzegła w jego oczach żalu i lęku, a następnie poszedł do złożonych pod drzewem rzeczy, odrzucił wojłok, którym była okryta szkatułka z nabojami, otworzył ją i począł czegoś szukać. Chował tam w małej szklanej flaszce ostatni proszek chininy i strzegł go jak oka w głowie na "czarną godzinę", to jest na wypadek, gdyby Nel dostała febry. Ale teraz był prawie pewien, że po takiej nocy pierwszy atak przyjdzie niezawodnie, wiec postanowił mu zapobiec. Czynił to z ciężkim sercem, myśląc o tym, co będzie później, i gdyby nie to, że mężczyźnie i naczelnikowi karawany nie wypadało płakać, byłby się nad tym ostatnim proszkiem rozpłakał. Więc chcąc pokryć wzruszenie przybrał wielce surową miną i wróciwszy do dziewczynki rzekł: - Nel, weź przed jedzeniem resztę chininy. Ona zaś spytała: - A jeśli ty dostaniesz febry? - To się będę trząsł. Weź, mówię ci. Wzięła bez dalszego oporu, albowiem od czasu jak pozabijał Sudańczyków, bała się go trochę mimo wszelkich starań, jakimi ją otaczał, i dobroci, jaką jej okazywał. Zasiedli potem do śniadania i po zmęczeniu nocnym gorący rosół z pentarki smakował im wybornie. Nel zasnęła zaraz po posiłku i spała przez kilka godzin. Staś, Kali i Mea urządzili przez ten czas karawanę, przynieśli z wąwozu wierzch namiotu, posiodłali konie, objuczyli i osła - i zakopali pod korzeniami nabaku te rzeczy, których nie mogli zabrać. Sen morzył ich przy tej robocie okropnie, ale Staś z obawy, by nie zaspać, pozwolił sobie i im na kolejną tylko drzemkę. Była może godzina druga, gdy wyruszyli w dalszą drogę. Staś trzymał przed sobą Nel, Kali jechał z Meą na drugim koniu. Nie zjechali jednak od razu do parowu, ale posuwali się między jego brzegiem a lasem. Młoda dżungla podrosła przez tę jedną dżdżystą noc bardzo znacznie, grunt jednak pod nią był czarny i nosił ślady ognia. Łatwo było odgadnąć, że albo przechodził tędy ze swoim oddziałem Smain, albo że pożar, przygnany z daleka wichrem, leciał suchą dżunglą i wreszcie trafiwszy na wilgotny las przesunął się niezbyt szerokim szlakiem między nim a wąwozem i poszedł dalej. Stasiowi chciało się sprawdzić, czy na tym szlaku nie znajdą się jakie ślady obozowisk Smaina albo wyciski kopyt - i z przyjemnością przekonał się, że nic podobnego nie było widać. Kali, który się na takich rzeczach znał dobrze, twierdził stanowczo, że ogień musiał być przyniesiony przez wiatr i że od tego czasu upłynęło już dni kilkanaście. - To dowodzi - zauważył Staś - że Smain ze swoimi mahdystami jest już Bóg wie gdzie - i że w żadnym razie nie wpadniemy w jego ręce. Po czym oboje z Nel zaczęli przypatrywać się ciekawie roślinności, ponieważ dotychczas nigdy nie przejeżdżali tak blisko podzwrotnikowego lasu. Jechali teraz samym jego brzegiem, aby mieć nad głową cień. Ziemia tu była wilgotna i miękka, zarośnięta ciemnozieloną trawą, mchami i paprocią. Gdzieniegdzie leżały stare, spróchniałe pnie, pokryte, jakby kobiercem, prześlicznymi storczykami o pstrych, podobnych do motyli kwiatach, z również pstrym dzbankiem w środku korony Auselia africana. . Gdzie dochodziło słońce, tam ziemia złociła się od innych dziwnych storczyków, drobnych i żółtych, w których dwa płatki kwiatu wznosząc się po bokach płatka trzeciego czyniły podobieństwo do głowy zwierzątka o dużych, ostro zakończonych uszach Lissohilosia. . W niektórych miejscach las podszyty był krzakami dzikiego jaśminu Jasminum trifoliatum. , upiętymi w girlandy z cienkich pnączów kwitnących różowo. Płytkie parowy i wgłębienia porastały paprocie zbite w jeden nieprzenikniony gąszcz: to niskie i rozłożyste, to wysokie, z pniami poobwijanymi jakby kądzielą, sięgające aż do pierwszych konarów drzew i rozpostarte pod nimi w delikatną zieloną koronkę. W głębi nie było jednolitych drzew: daktylowce, rafie, palmy wachlarzowe, sykomory, chlebowce, euforbie, olbrzymie odmiany senecjonów, akacji, drzewa o uliścieniu ciemnym i lśniącym, i jasnym lub czerwonym jak krew, rosły obok siebie, pień przy pniu, splątane gałęziami, z których strzelały kwiaty żółte i purpurowe, podobne do świeczników. W niektórych ostępach nie było wcale widać drzew, gdyż od ziemi aż do wierzchołków pokrywały je pnącze przerzucając się z pnia na pień, tworząc jakby wielkie litery: W i M, zwieszając się na kształt festonów, firanek i całych kotar. Liany kauczukowe Landolphia florida. dusiły wprost w tysiącznych wężowych skrętach drzewa i zmieniały je w piramidy zasypane białym kwieciem jak śniegiem. Naokół większych lianów obwijały się mniejsze i gmatwanina stawała się tak niesłychana, że przetwarzała się niemal w ścianę, przez którą ani człowiek, ani zwierz nie zdołałby się przedrzeć. Miejscami tylko, gdzie przedzierały się słonie, których sile nic nie potrafi się oprzeć, były powybijane w gąszczu jakby głębokie i kręte korytarze. Śpiewu ptaków, który tak umila lasy europejskie, nie było wcale słychać, natomiast wśród wierzchołków drzew rozlegały się najdziwaczniejsze wołania, podobne to do odgłosu, jaki wydaje piła, to do bicia w kotły, to do klekotania bocianów, to do skrzypienia starych drzwi, to do klaskania w ręce, do miauczenia kotów lub nawet do głośnej podnieconej rozmowy ludzkiej. Kiedy niekiedy wzbijało się ponad drzewa stadko papug szarych, zielonych, białych lub gromadka jaskrawo upierzonych tukanów, o cichym falistym locie. Na śnieżnym tle kauczukowych pnączy migały niekiedy jak leśne duchy małe małpki żałobniczki Colobus caudatus. , czarne zupełnie, z wyjątkiem białego ogona, białych pasów po bokach i takichże faworytów otaczających twarz barwy węgla. Dzieci patrzyły z podziwem na ten dziwaczny las, na który może jeszcze nigdy nie spojrzały oczy białego człowieka. Saba dawał co chwila nurka w gąszcze, skąd dochodziło jego wesołe szczekanie. Małą Nel pokrzepiła chinina, śniadanie i wypoczynek. Twarzyczka jej ożywiła się i nabrała lekkich kolorów, oczki patrzyły weselej. Co chwila wypytywała Stasia o nazwy rozmaitych drzew i ptaków, a on odpowiadał, jak umiał. Na koniec oświadczyła, że chce zejść z konia i nazbierać dużo kwiatów. Lecz chłopak uśmiechnął się i odrzekł: - Zaraz by cię tam zjadły siafu. - Co to siafu? czy to co gorszego od lwa? - I gorszego, i nie gorszego. To są mrówki kąsające ogromnie. Pełno ich na gałęziach, z których spadają ludziom na plecy jak deszcz ognisty. Ale chodzą i po ziemi. Spróbuj tylko zsiąść z konia i pójść trochę w las, a zaraz zaczniesz podskakiwać i piszczeć jak małpka. Nawet od lwa łatwiej się obronić. Czasem idą w ogromnych szeregach i wtedy wszystko im ustępuje z drogi. - Ale ty dałbyś sobie z nimi radę? - Ja? Rozumie się! - A jak? - Za pomocą ognia albo ukropu. - Ty to sobie zawsze potrafisz poradzić - rzekła z głębokim przekonaniem. Stasiowi pochlebiły wielce te słowa, więc odpowiedział zarozumiale, ale zarazem i wesoło: - Byłeś była tylko zdrowa, to resztę możesz zdać na mnie. - Mnie już nawet i głowa nie boli. - Chwała Bogu, chwała Bogu! Tak rozmawiając minęli las, który jednym tylko bokiem dochodził do parowu. Słońce stało jeszcze wysoko na niebie i dopiekało potężnie, gdyż pogoda uczyniła się wspaniała i na niebie nie było żadnej chmurki. Konie oblały się potem, a Nel poczęła bardzo narzekać na gorąco. Z tego powodu Staś upatrzywszy odpowiednie miejsce skręcił do wąwozu, w którym zachodnia ściana rzucała głęboki cień. Było tam chłodniej i woda pozostała we wgłębieniach po wczorajszej ulewie, była również stosunkowo chłodna. Nad głowami małych podróżników przelatywały ciągle z jednego brzegu parowu na drugi tukany o purpurowych głowach, niebieskich piersiach i żółtych skrzydłach, więc chłopiec jął opowiadać Nel to, co o ich obyczajach wiedział z książek. - Wiesz - mówił - są takie tukany, które w porze lęgu wyszukują dziuplę w drzewie; tam samica znosi jaja i siada na nich, a samiec oblepia otwór gliną, tak że tylko jej głowę widać, i dopiero gdy pisklęta się wylęgną, tłucze swoim wielkim dziobem glinę i wypuszcza samicę na wolność. - A co ona przez ten czas je? - Samiec ją karmi. Lata ciągle naokoło i przynosi jej rozmaite jagody. - A czy jej pozwala spać? - pytała dalej sennym głosem. Staś uśmiechnął się. - Jeśli pani tukanowa ma taką ochotę jak ty w tej chwili, to jej pozwala. Jakoż w chłodnym wąwozie począł dziewczynkę morzyć nieprzeparty sen, gdyż od rana do wczesnego popołudnia za mało jej było wypoczynku. Staś miał szczerą chęć pójść za jej przykładem, lecz nie mógł, ponieważ musiał ją trzymać obawiając się, by nie spadła, a przy tym było mu ogromnie niewygodnie siedzieć po męsku na płaskim i szerokim siodle, jakie Hatim wraz z Seki-Tamalą urządzili jeszcze dla małej w Faszodzie. Nie śmiał jednak poruszać się i prowadził konia jak najwolniej, by jej nie rozbudzić. Ona tymczasem, przechyliwszy się w tył, oparła mu główkę na ramieniu i rozespała się na dobre. Ale oddychała tak równo i spokojnie, że Staś przestał żałować ostatniego proszku chininy. Czuł słuchając jej oddechu, że niebezpieczeństwo febry zostało na razie usunięte, i tak począł rozmyślać: "Wąwóz idzie ciągle w górę, a teraz nawet dość stromo. Jesteśmy coraz wyżej i kraj jest coraz suchszy. Trzeba będzie tylko znaleźć jakie miejsce wyniosłe, doskonale zasłonięte, przy bystrej wodzie, tam się rozgospodarzyć, dać małej parę tygodni wypoczynku, a może i przeczekać całą massikę Wiosenna pora dżdżysta. . Niejedna nie wytrzymałaby i dziesiątej części tych trudów, ale trzeba, aby wypoczęła! Po takiej nocy inna dostałaby natychmiast febry, a ona - jak to sobie śpi doskonale! Chwała Bogu!" i myśli te wprawiły go w doskonały humor, toteż spoglądając z góry na główkę Nel opartą na jego piersiach mówił sobie wesoło, ale zarazem nie bez pewnego zdziwienia: "Szczególna jedna rzecz, jak ja tę małą muchę lubię! Co prawda lubiłem ją zawsze, ale teraz to coraz więcej!" I nie wiedząc, jak sobie tak osobliwy objaw wytłumaczyć, wpadł na następujące przypuszczenie: "To pewno dlatego, żeśmy tyle razem przeszli i że ona jest na mojej opiece." Tymczasem trzymał tę "muchę" z wielką ostrożnością prawą ręką za pasek, żeby mu nie zleciała z siodła i nie potłukła sobie noska. Posuwali się noga za nogą i w milczeniu, tylko Kali podśpiewywał sobie pod nosem na chwałę Stasia: - Pan wielki zabić Gebhra, zabić lwa i bawołu! yah! pan wielki zabić jeszcze dużo lwów! yah! Mnóstwo mięsa, mnóstwo mięsa! yah! yah!... - Kali - zapytał cicho Staś - czy Wa-hima polują na lwy? - Wa-hima bać się lwów, ale Wa-hima kopać głębokie doły i jeśli lew w nocy wpadnie, to Wa-hima śmiać się. - Cóż wtedy robicie? - Wa-hima rzucać dużo oszczepów, aż lew jak jeż. Wtedy go wyciągnąć z dołu i zjeść. Lew dobry. I wedle swego zwyczaju pogładził się po żołądku. Stasiowi nie bardzo podobał się ten sposób polowania, więc począł wypytywać, jaka inna zwierzyna znajduje się w kraju Wa-hima, i rozmawiali dalej o antylopach, strusiach, żyrafach i nosorożcach dopóty, dopóki do uszu ich nie doszedł szum wodospadu. - Co to? - zawołał Staś - rzeka przed nami i wodospad? Kali pokiwał głową na znak, że widocznie tak jest. I przez czas jakiś jechali bardzo sporym krokiem nasłuchując szumu, który stawał się coraz wyraźniejszy. - Wodospad! - powtórzył zaciekawiony Staś. Lecz zaledwie minęli jeden i drugi zakręt, gdy nagle przeszkoda do nieprzebycia zatamowała im dalszą drogę. Nel, którą poprzednio uśpił ruch koński, rozbudziła się zaraz. - Czy już stajemy na nocleg? - zapytała. - Nie, ale patrz! - odpowiedział Staś - skała zamyka wąwóz. - To cóż zrobimy? - Przecisnąć się obok niej niepodobna, bo tu ciasno, więc trzeba się będzie trochę wrócić, wydostać się na górę i objechać przeszkodę, ale do wieczora jeszcze ze dwie godziny, a zatem mamy czas. Niech też i konie trochę odetchną. Słyszysz wodospad? - Słyszę. - Zatrzymamy się przy nim na nocleg. Po czym zwrócił się do Kalego, kazał mu wydrapać się na brzeg parowu i zobaczyć, czy dalej dno wąwozu nie jest zawalone podobnymi przeszkodami, sam zaś począł przypatrywać się uważnie skale i po chwili zawołał: - Ona oderwała się i runęła niedawno. Widzisz, Nel, ten odłam? Przypatrz się, jaki świeży. Nie ma na nim żadnych mchów ani roślin. Rozumiem już - rozumiem! I ręką wskazał dziewczynce na rosnący nad brzegiem wąwozu baobab, którego ogromny korzeń zwieszał się po ścianie wzdłuż odłamu. - To ten korzeń zapuścił się w szparę między ścianą i skałą i rozrastając się odłupał w końcu skałę. To jest rzecz bardzo osobliwa, bo przecie kamień twardszy jest od drzewa, wiem jednak, że w górach często tak bywa. Byle co trąci potem taki głaz, który się ledwie trzyma - i głaz się odrywa. - Ale co go mogło trącić? - Trudno powiedzieć. Może dawniejsza burza, może wczorajsza. W tej chwili Saba, który poprzednio pozostał był za karawaną, nadleciał, stanął nagle jakby pociągnięty z tyłu za ogon, zawietrzył, następnie wcisnął się w wąskie przejście między ścianą a oderwaną skałą, ale natychmiast począł się cofać ze zjeżoną sierścią. Staś zsiadł z konia, by zobaczyć, co mogło psa przestraszyć. - Stasiu, nie chodź tam - prosiła Nel - tam może być lew. Chłopiec zaś, który był trochę junak-samochwał i który od wczorajszej nocy miał nadzwyczajną urazę do lwów, odrzekł: - Wielka rzecz lew - w dzień! Zanim jednak zbliżył się do przejścia, rozległ się z góry głos Kalego: - Bwana kubwa! Bwana kubwa! - Co takiego? - zapytał Staś. Murzyn zsunął się w mgnieniu oka po łodydze pnącza. Z twarzy łatwo mu było wyczytać, że przynosi jakąś ważną nowinę. - Słoń! - zawołał. - Słoń? - Tak - odpowiedział młody Murzyn machając rękoma. -Tam grzmiąca woda, a tu skała. Słoń nie móc wyjść. Pan wielki zabić słonia, a Kali go jeść, och, jeść, jeść! I na tę myśl opanowała go taka radość, że jął skakać, uderzać dłońmi po kolanach i śmiać się jak szalony, przewracając przy tym oczy i połyskując białymi zębami. Staś nie zrozumiał od razu, dlaczego Kali mówi, że słoń nie może wyjść z wąwozu, więc chcąc zobaczyć, co się stało, siadł na koń i powierzywszy Nel Mei, by w danym razie mieć wolne do strzału ręce, kazał Kalemu siąść za sobą, po czym zawrócili wszyscy i poczęli szukać miejsca, przez które by mogli wydostać się na górę. Po drodze Staś wypytywał się, jakim sposobem słoń mógł znaleźć się tam, gdzie był - i z odpowiedzi Kalego wymiarkował mniej więcej, co zaszło. Oto słoń uciekał widocznie wąwozem podczas pożaru dżungli przed ogniem; po drodze otarł się silnie o nadwerężoną skałę, a ta zwaliła się i przecięła mu odwrót. Potem dobiegłszy do końca parowu znalazł się nad brzegiem przepaści, w którą spadała rzeka, i w ten sposób został zamknięty. Po pewnym czasie młodzi podróżnicy znaleźli wyjście, ale dość strome, tak że trzeba było zsiąść z koni i prowadzić je za sobą. Ponieważ, wedle zapewnień Murzyna , do rzeki było bardzo blisko, więc ruszyli dalej piechotą. Doszli na koniec na wysoki cypel ograniczony z jednej strony rzeką, z drugiej parowem i spojrzawszy w dół ujrzeli na dnie kotliny słonia. Olbrzymi zwierz leżał na brzuchu i ku wielkiemu zdziwieniu Stasia nie zerwał się na ich widok, tylko gdy Saba począł dopadać do brzegu wądołu i szczekać zajadle, poruszył na chwilę ogromnymi uszami i podniósł trąb, ale opuścił ją natychmiast. Dzieci trzymając się za ręce długo patrzyły na niego w milczeniu, które przerwał dopiero Kali. - On umierać z głodu! - zawołał. Rzeczywiście słoń wychudzony był do tego stopnia, że jego grzbiet tworzył wzdłuż ciała jakby sterczący grzebień; boki miał zapadłe, pod skórą, mimo jej grubości, rysowały się wyraźnie żebra - i łatwo było odgadnąć, że nie wstaje dlatego, że nie ma już sił. Wąwóz, dość przy ujściu szeroki, zmieniał się w zamkniętą z obu boków pionowymi skałami kotlinkę, na której dnie rosło kilka drzew. Otóż drzewa te były połamane, kora na nich obdarta, na gałęziach ani listka. Pnącze zwieszające się ze skał były również pozdzierane i objedzone, a trawa w kotlinie wyskubana do ostatniego źdźbła. Staś, rozpatrzywszy się dokładnie w położeniu, jął dzielić się swymi spostrzeżeniami z Nel, ale pod wrażeniem nieuniknionej śmierci olbrzymiego zwierzęcia mówił cicho, jakby się bał, by nie zamącić mu ostatnich chwil życia. - Tak, on rzeczywiście umiera z głodu. Siedzi tu już pewnie ze dwa tygodnie, to jest od czasu, gdy pożar spalił starą dżunglę. Zjadł wszystko, co było do zjedzenia, a teraz męczy się tylko, tym bardziej że tu na górze rosną chlebowce i akacje o wielkich strąkach, a on je widzi i nie może się do nich dostać. I przez chwilę patrzyli znów w milczeniu, a słoń także zwracał na nich raz w raz swe małe, gasnące oczka - i coś w rodzaju gulgotania wydobywało mu się z gardła. - Doprawdy - ozwał się chłopiec - lepiej będzie skrócić mu tę mękę. To rzekłszy podniósł strzelbę do twarzy, lecz Nel chwyciła go za kurtkę i opierając się na obu nóżkach poczęła odciągać go z całej siły znad brzegu parowu. - Stasiu, nie rób tego! Stasiu, dajmy mu jeść! - on taki biedny! Ja nie chcę, żebyś ty go zabijał, nie chcę! nie chcę! I tupiąc nóżkami nie przestawała go ciągnąć, a on spojrzał na nią z wielkim zdumieniem, lecz widząc jej oczy pełne łez rzekł: - Ależ, Nel... - Nie chcę! nie dam go zabić! Ja dostanę febry, jeśli go zabijesz!... Dla Stasia dość było tej groźby, by się wyrzec zabójczych zamiarów - i względem tego słonia, którego mieli przed sobą, i względem wszystkich innych na świecie. Przez chwilę milczał jeszcze, nie wiedząc, co małej odpowiedzieć, po czym, rzekł: - No, dobrze! dobrze!... Mówię ci, że dobrze! Nel, puść mnie! A Nel uściskała go zaraz i przez jej zapłakane oczy przebłysnął uśmiech. Teraz chodziło jej tylko o to, by jak najprędzej dać słoniowi jeść. Kali i Mea zdziwili się bardzo, gdy dowiedzieli się, że bwana kubwa nie tylko go nie zabije, ale że mają natychmiast narwać dla niego tyle melonów z drzewa chlebowego, tyle strąków akacji i tyle wszelkiego rodzaju zielska, liści i traw, ile tylko zdołają. Obosieczny sudański miecz Gebhra przydał się Kalemu do tych czynności bardzo i gdyby nie on, robota nie poszłaby łatwo. Nel jednak nie chciała czekać na jej ukończenie i gdy tylko pierwszy melon spadł z drzewa, porwała go w obie ręce i niosąc do wąwozu powtarzała prędko, jakby z obawą, by jej nie chciał kto inny wyręczyć: - Ja! ja! ja! Lecz Staś nie myślał bynajmniej pozbawić jej tej rozkoszy, z obawy tylko, by ze zbytku zapału nie zleciała razem z melonem, chwycił ją za pasek i zawołał: - Ciskaj! Ogromny owoc potoczył się po stromej pochyłości i padł przy nogach słonia, ów zaś wyciągnął w mgnieniu oka trąbę, pochwycił go, potem jął zgiął, jakby chciał włożyć sobie melon pod szyję - i tyle go dzieci widziały! - Zjadł! - zawołała uszczęśliwiona Nel. - Spodziewam się! - odpowiedział śmiejąc się Staś. A słoń wyciągnął ku nim trąbę, jakby chciał prosić o więcej, i odezwał się potężnym głosem: - Hrrumf! - Chce jeszcze! - Spodziewam się - powtórzył Staś. Drugi melon poszedł w ślad za pierwszym i zniknął w jednej chwili tak samo, potem trzeci, czwarty, dziesiąty, następnie zaczęły zlatywać strąki akacji i całe wiązki traw i wielkich liści. Nel nie pozwoliła się nikomu zastąpić i gdy jej małe ręce zmęczyły się robotą, spychała nóżkami coraz nowe zapasy, słoń zaś jadł i podnosząc kiedy niekiedy trąbę wygłaszał swoje grzmiące: "hrrumf", na znak, że chce jeszcze więcej, i - jak utrzymywała Nel - na znak, że dziękuje. Lecz Kali i Mea zmęczyli się na koniec robotą, którą spełniali bardzo gorliwie, ale tylko w tej myśli, że bwana kubwa pragnie naprzód odpaść słonia, a potem dopiero go zabić. Wreszcie jednak bwana kubwa kazał im przestać, gdyż słońce zniżyło się już mocno i czas było rozpocząć budowę zeriby. Na szczęście, nie była to rzecz trudna, albowiem dwa boki trójkątnego cypla były zupełnie niedostępne, tak że należało tylko zagrodzić trzeci. Akacji z okrutnymi kolcami nie brakło także. Nel nie odstępowała ani na krok od wąwozu i siedząc w kucki nad jego brzegiem oznajmiała z dala Stasiowi, co słoń robi, i raz w raz rozlegał się jej cieniutki głosik: - Szuka koło siebie trąbą! Albo: - Rusza uszami. Ogromne ma uszy! A wreszcie: - Stasiu! Stasiu, wstaje! Oj! Staś zbliżył się szybko i chwycił Nel za rękę. Słoń wstał rzeczywiście i teraz dopiero dzieci mogły przypatrzeć się jego ogromowi. Widziały one poprzednio kilka razy wielkie słonie, które przez Kanał Sueski przewożono na okrętach z Indii do Europy, ale żaden z nich nie mógł się porównać z tym kolosem, który istotnie wyglądał jak wielka szyfrowej barwy skała, chodząca na czterech nogach. Różnił się także od tamtych niezmiernymi kłami, które dochodziły do pięciu lub więcej stóp długości, i jak to zauważyła już Nel, bajecznymi wprost uszami. Przednie jego nogi były bardzo wysokie, ale stosunkowo cienkie, czego przyczyną był zapewne post wielodniowy. - Oto liliput - zawołał Staś. -Gdyby wspiął się i wyciągnął dobrze trąbę, mógłby cię złapać za nóżkę. Ale kolos nie myślał ani się wspinać, ani łapać nikogo za nóżkę. Chwiejnym krokiem zbliżył się do wylotu wąwozu, popatrzył przez chwilę w przepaść, na której dnie kotłowała się woda, potem zwrócił się do ściany leżącej bliżej wodospadu, skierował ku niemu trąbę i zanurzywszy ją, jak mógł najdokładniej, począł pić. - Jego szczęście - rzekł Staś - że mógł dostać trąbą do wody. Inaczej byłby zdechł. Słoń pił tak długo, że w końcu niepokój ogarnął dziewczynkę. - Stasiu, czy on sobie nie zaszkodzi? - zapytała. - Nie wiem - odpowiedział śmiejąc się - ale skoro wzięłaś go w opiekę, to go teraz przestrzeż. Więc Nel przechyliła się nad krawędzią i nuż wołać: - Dosyć, kochany słoniu, dosyć! A kochany słoń, jakby zrozumiał, o co chodzi, przestał zaraz pić, a natomiast począł tylko oblewać się woda: naprzód oblał sobie nogi, potem grzbiet, a następnie oba boki. Ale tymczasem ściemniło się, więc Staś odprowadził dziewczynkę do zeriby, gdzie czekała już na nich wieczerza. Oboje byli w doskonałych humorach: Nel dlatego, że uratowała słoniowi życie, a Staś dlatego, że widział jej błyszczące jak dwie gwiazdki oczy i rozradowaną twarzyczkę, która wyglądała czerstwiej i zdrowiej niż kiedykolwiek od czasu wyjazdu z Chartumu. Do zadowolenia chłopca przyczyniało się i to, że obiecywał sobie spokojną i doskonałą noc. Niedostępny z dwóch stron cypel zabezpieczał ich zupełnie od napaści, a z trzeciej strony Kali z Meą wznieśli tak wysoką ścianę z kolczastych gałęzi akacji i passiflory Odenia globosa. , że nie mogło być mowy o tym, by jakiekolwiek drapieżne zwierzę zdołało się przez taką zaporę przedostać. Pogoda przy tym uczyniła się piękna i niebo zaraz po zachodzie słońca obsypało się gwiazdami. Chłodnawym z powodu bliskości wodospadu powietrzem, przesyconym zapachem dżungli i świeżo połamanych gałęzi, przyjemnie było oddychać. "Nie dostanie ta mucha febry!" - myślał z radością Staś. Następnie zaczęli rozmawiać o słoniu, gdyż Nel nie była zdolna rozmawiać o czym innym i nie przestawała unosić się nad jego wzrostem, trąbą i kłami, które rzeczywiście miał olbrzymie. W końcu zapytała: - Stasiu, prawda, jaki on rozumny? - Jak Salomon - odpowiedział Staś. -Ale z czego to wnosisz? - Bo jak go poprosiłam, żeby więcej nie pił, zaraz mnie usłuchał. - Jeśli przedtem nie brał lekcji języka angielskiego, a jednak go rozumie, to istotnie cudowne. Nel pomiarkowała, że Staś stroi sobie z niej żarty, więc fuknęła na niego jak kotka, po czym rzekła: - Mów sobie, co chcesz, a ja jestem pewna, że on jest bardzo rozumny i że się zaraz oswoi. - Czy zaraz, nie wiem, ale oswoić się może. Słonie afrykańskie są wprawdzie dziksze od azjatyckich, jednakże myślę, że na przykład Hannibal posługiwał się afrykańskimi. - A kto to był Hannibal? Staś spojrzał na nią z wyrozumiałością, ale i z politowaniem. - Oczywiście - rzekł - w twoim wieku nawet takich rzeczy się nie wie. Hannibal był to wielki wódz kartagiński, który używał słoni do wojny z Rzymianami, a ponieważ Kartagina leżała w Afryce, więc musiał używać afrykańskich... Dalszą rozmowę przerwał im rozgłośny ryk słonia, który najadłszy się i napiwszy począł sobie trąbić, nie wiadomo, czy z radości, czy z tęsknoty za zupełną wolnością. Saba zerwał się i jął szczekać, a Staś rzekł: - Masz tobie! Teraz zwołuje towarzyszów. Ładnie będziemy wyglądali, jeśli nadciągnie tu całe stado. - On powie innym, żeśmy byli dla niego dobrzy! - odrzekła pośpiesznie Nel. Lecz Staś, który nie zaniepokoił się naprawdę, albowiem liczył, że gdyby nawet stado nadbiegło, to spłoszy je blask ognia - uśmiechnął się przekornie i rzekł. - Dobrze, dobrze! A jeśli się słonie pokażą, to ty nie będziesz ze strachu płakała, o nie! - tylko ci się będą oczy pociły, jak już było dwa razy. I począł ją przedrzeźniać: - Ja nie płaczę, tylko mi się oczy pocą... Nel jednak widząc jego wesołą minę domyśliła się, że żadne niebezpieczeństwo im nie grozi. - Jak go oswoimy - rzekła - to nie będą mi się oczy pociły, choćby dziesięć lwów ryczało. - Dlaczego? - Bo on nas obroni. Staś uciszył Sabę, który nie przestawał słoniowi odpowiadać, po czym zastanowił się nieco i tak mówił: - Nie pomyślałaś o jednej rzeczy, Nel. Przecież my tu na wieki nie zostaniemy, ale pojedziemy dalej. Nie mówię, że zaraz... Owszem: miejsce jest dobre i zdrowe, postanowiłem więc tu zostać... może tydzień, może dwa, bo i tobie, i nam wszystkim należy się wypoczynek. No, dobrze! Póki tu zostaniemy, będziemy słonia karmili, chociaż to dla wszystkich robota ogromna, ale on jest przecież zamknięty i nie możemy wziąć go z sobą. Więc, co później? Pójdziemy, a on tu zostanie i znów się będzie męczył z głodu, póki nie zdechnie. Wtedy tym bardziej będzie go nam żal... Nel zasmuciła się bardzo i czas jakiś siedziała w milczeniu, nie wiedząc widocznie, co odpowiedzieć na te słuszne uwagi, lecz po chwili podniosła głowę i odrzuciwszy czuprynkę, która jej spadła na oczy, zwróciła pełny ufności wzrok na chłopca. - Wiem - rzekła - że jak ty zechcesz, to go wyprowadzisz z wąwozu. - Ja? A ona wyciągnąwszy paluszek dotknęła nim ręki Stasia i powtórzyła: - Ty. Mała, chytra kobietka rozumiała, że jej zaufanie pochlebi chłopcu i że od tej chwili zacznie rozmyślać, jakby uwolnić słonia. ---- Rozdział 25